simplemmofandomcom-20200214-history
Version 4.0
NPCs can now be accessed via the travel. You can talk to and interact with the NPC. While this functionality is very bare-bones at it's current state, it lays out the ground work for more functionality * Prayer - You can now pray to a god for a temporary bonus. Each god gives you a different boost and the boost lasts for 60 minutes. * Some behind the scene changes * Added icons to administrators, moderators, and advisers * You can now edit discussion board posts. * The guild discussion board has been removed. * Guild discussion board has on been replaced with a guild chat. * Travelling diary - you can view your past travel texts by going to your character page. * User screen has changed - it now incorporates native android scrolling. * Showcase - You can now showcase a maximum of 5 items on your profile. * More awards (more information on this is coming soon) * Locked accounts cannot transfer items and gold. * You can now permanently opt-out of PVP * Minor design changes throughout the game * 80+ new weapons * 150+ new armour * 250+ new amulets * 150+ new helmets * 10+ new pets * 10+ new quests * Previous quests stats have been adjusted. * You can now filter collectables on your inventory * You have additional stats on your profile page that include the following: * Boss Kills * Quests performed * Quests completed * Market trades * You can now COMPLETE quests by performing them more than a set amount of times. Completing them will introduce a bonus. * You can view your market history in your character page. * A female avatar has been set as a default avatar. * The former name of a user is displayed on their user page. * Discussion board design changes * You can now get a bonus when redeeming your daily reward on consecutive days. * You can view the odds on each chest. * Updated attack page. New animations, and a cleaner overall design. * You can see how many people are also travelling at the same time as you. * NPC kills now drop both gold and experience points. * World bosses now drop gold. * Changed rarity rates. * You can wave at other players. * Dark mode has been fixed. * New messages layout. * Fixed bug that caused the session to expire and NPC HP to regenerate while attacking. * NPC encounters via travel are raised by 25%. * You cannot travel while you are dead. * Loading bar now appears when the page is actually loading rather than when the assets are loading. * Visible back button on new instances. * Membership status - A non pay-to-win membership status that gives you the ability to unlock more features on the app for a small monthly fee. * Profile backgrounds - Members only * Show case 10 items instead of 5 - Members only * Motto length increased to 100 characters - Members only * Security updates. * Fixed item filtering on markets. * You now get a snarky greeting on the home page (dependent on level). * You can quick use items when attacking NPCs and World Bosses.